


Late Night Linkshell

by rsxiv



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dildos, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsxiv/pseuds/rsxiv
Summary: The Warrior of Light gets a late night call from an old friend.—(small STB spoilers (mention of a Big Fight tm) - takes place around the Doma Liberation camp)
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	Late Night Linkshell

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im a hoe for cid.........
> 
> gender neutral pronouns bcus i see my WoL as gender neutral but no physical descriptions of the WoL besides vagina otherwise given in hopes that ur WoL can be semi inserted if u wanna (if u want some vague context my wol is au ra)
> 
> enjoy!! i dont really write smut so im sorry if its a bit awkward or if some plot elements spoken of arent exactly 100% referenced properly o/ dashes indicate change in narration pov!

Everyone bid each a good night as they settled in for the night in the House of the Fierce in Yanxia. Due to spacing, the Scions, the Warrior of Light, and some of the Doma Liberation members were put together in one area for the night.

As all settled for the night, a quiet chime was heard by the Warrior softly in their ear. They lazily tapped their ear, not even opening their eyes as they tried to get some decent sleep since their departure from Kugane.

“...Hello?” They say, their voice audibly tired and quiet, trying not to disturb anyone else’s rest.

“-llo my d- --- -llo?” The voice on the other end was cutting in and out, but they instantly recognized who it was. The gentle and hard working engineer of their adventures in Eorzea, Cid nan Garlond, was trying very hard to contact the Warrior, but it seemed their location had interference. The Warrior guessed it would be due to the precautions the Liberation have taken to ensure the area they resided in had only selected comms run through it; Linkshells not otherwise specified to its coordinates would be interrupted at worst or otherwise unusable at best if it was working properly. Even with the adjustments Cid had made specifically for the Warrior, it appears the Liberation was taking appropriate precautions that were working as intended.

“Give me a moment Cid, I need to move.” The Warrior whispered, shuffling out of their bedding and tip toeing out of the area, awkwardly greeting one of the night shift guards, and walking into the night field of Yanxia to a section where no one stepped, not even the Garleans. “There… Can you hear me now?”

“Ah- Yes, that is working much better! Where in the seven hells were you that could block my own custom network adjustments I’ve made? You’ve got to make sure to tell me exactly what they’re using so I can make sure this doesn’t happen again!” The Warrior chuckled, adjusting their sitting position to get a bit more comfortable. Any conversation with Cid was always a long one, but it was never a bother to the Warrior.

\----

“So, anything I should be made aware of? How are you doing, dear?” Cid finished pouring his freshly made coffee into his mug, getting his work desk ready for the morning. He hadn’t been able to contact the Warrior for a couple of days now due to their duty, and receiving a message that they’d be available by the time nightfall hit Doma made him giddy. He’s never been so far from a loved one, especially not one he considers his other half. Cid worried sick for the past couple of days, but never showed it to his team; he believed in the Warrior more than anything, and knew it wouldn’t do any good to be worried for so long and delay production.

He calmly listened, sipping his coffee and tinkering with smaller objects as the Warrior relayed their past few days; going through the Ruby Sea, meeting with the current Prince of Doma...and reacquainting themself with Zenos. Cid put down his coffee cup at the mention of the name, clenching his hand on the mug. As the Warrior retold that experience in particular, he had half a mind to head straight to Doma himself with an arsenal of hand-made Ironworks artillery to gun the man down himself.

“...but I’m OK now! Alphinaud and the rest made sure I rested and helped patch me up a bit. It was quite harrowing though. I’ll have to be tougher to help everyone; Hydaelyn’s power alone doesn’t cut it sometimes, haha!” Cid sighed, releasing his grip on the mug.

\----

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come and assist with this? I’m sure I could help make  _ something _ to help-”

“Cid, we’ve talked about this!” The Warrior quietly exclaimed. “You’re needed closer to the Resistance and with Eorzea. It’s important you’re there to help the Alliance in case there’s another attack. Trust me, we have it covered; it’s better if it’s a smaller group in this case anyways.” They smiled. “I need  _ you _ to be there for me, and make sure home is actually there when we’re done.”

There was a small pause. The Warrior could hear Cid shuffling on the other end of the Linkshell. They knew he wanted to rebuke and argue, and a small part of the Warrior wishes he had, but all that came was a sigh out of the Linkshell.

“I’ll take your word for it. Just...be careful, OK? If something does come up, I’m a flight away, don’t forget!” The Warrior’s face heated up at the notion. They were always appreciative of Cid’s willingness to help, even for the big things like this. They nodded.

\----

“Thanks, Cid.” The Warrior said, their voice softening. Cid smiled, just relieved at this point that the Warrior was safe. He got up from his desk, heading towards the kettle to grab more coffee.

“Of course, old friend. Anyways, it seems like I’ve disturbed your sleep, so I’ll let you-”

“Wait, Cid,” the Warrior cut him off, stopping Cid in his tracks. “There...is maybe something you could help with. For tonight, at least. No travel needed.” Cid poured his coffee, tilting his head.

“What is it, dear? I’m afraid the most I can potentially do is speak at the moment.” The Warrior chuckled at his comment.

“Well, before I ask…” The Warrior seemed to pause for a moment, taking a deep breath, “...are you, uhm, alone?” Cid stopped, looking around, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

“I am in my office, so yes I am alone. Do you have something I need to be alone for?” Cid teased. He had a hunch what the Warrior was going to ask and played dumb towards the inquiry. The fact that the Warrior is asking regarding this, despite how usually shy they are about it, amused Cid.

A hitched breath could be heard on the other side of the Linkshell, and Cid bit his lip unconsciously.

“I was wondering… Oh, please feel free to say no if you’re not into the idea, but I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Cid felt his heart beating faster. “Would… Would you be interested in helping me get off? Over the Linkshell? I’m already so wet, and it’s been so long…” The Warrior’s voice was soft, but Cid heard them loud and clear.

\----

The Warrior already began rubbing their genitals, slowly stroking the tip of their clit as they asked. They weren’t sure exactly where this came from; just when they were conversing with Cid they were fine, but by the end they felt weak to his voice and couldn’t help themselves.

The pause Cid gave once they asked made them go beet red. Was it too much? Maybe Cid was busy with something. The Warrior bit their lip, stopping their stroking motion in embarrassment.

“One moment, dear. I need to...look for something.” The Warrior blinked, looking at their Linkshell. “Do you still have the wind-up toy of yours truly? The one I had gifted?” The Warrior looked to their right - the wind-up Cid doll was sitting idly by like it usually does.

“Yes, I do. Why?” The Warrior could hear shuffling on the other end of the Linkshell before a quick ‘Aha!’ from Cid.

There was a small click from Cid’s side. At the sound of the click, the wind-up Cid whirred to life, standing up and walking in front of the Warrior. With another click, a small compartment opened at the crotch of the toy, and a silicon dildo came out of the minion. The Warrior gasped - when did Cid install this?!

“Cid what did-” The Warrior started, but Cid was laughing like a giddy child.

“I was hoping to show this function to you before you left for your travels, but we hadn’t the time once I had finished my adjustments to properly tell you of it. I thought you might get a bit...needy, I’ll say, on your travels, and since I cannot accompany you I thought to get you a means to an end in case you get a bit too lonely without me.

“Anyways, the long story short of it is: I installed a toy onto your wind-up Cid I so often saw you with as a little gift from me to you. And since I have you on Linkshell, we can do the more intimate options of what I’ve installed.” Cid sighed into the call, the Warrior getting a chill of pleasure from that sigh alone. They didn’t bother to question it, and reached out towards the minion as the sound of pants unzipping and hastily being taken off were heard.

“Is there something specific I should be doing for the more ‘intimate options’?” The Warrior stared at the toy and it’s newly granted length. They touched the tip, running their fingers on the side of the dildo only to hear Cid grunt.

“Y-You’re already doing it, my love. On my end, I have a fleshlight that reacts to your touch, and vice versa. I know it’s a tad odd, but just pretend I’m there with you and -  _ ah _ ” Cid was cut off by the Warrior licking the tip of the head on the dildo, swirling their tongue around it before slowly swallowing the body. They started slow at first, pumping the dildo in and out of their mouth while stroking their clit. The soft moans of Cid heard on the line were encouraging, and they couldn’t help but let out a huff of pleasure as they massaged the dildo with their tongue. Cid definitely put some thought into this pet project; as the dildo was pleasured, it leaked out lube from the tip and warmed at the touch. The Warrior made sure to grab some and began to insert their fingers slowly into themself.

“Cid, I can’t...Can I put it in?” The Warrior breathed heavily, their cheek against the length of the dildo and their fingers soaked from insertion. Cid breathed a sigh of pleasure, and the dildo twitched for a moment.

“Of course,” Cid said, his voice husky at this point, “if you will have me, even in this form, then please do what you must.” The Warrior gripped the wind-up toy, positioning it under themself before slowly lowering their hips. The head kissed the lips of their vagina, and for a moment they teased the dildo. Hearing Cid breath in anticipation made the Warrior laugh with the little breath they had from the pleasure they were feeling. Carefully, they inserted the tip, then inched down the length. Cid and the Warrior both let out a hefty moan as the Warrior adjusted to their position with Cid’s length inside of them. They paused, adjusting to the size.

“ _ Ah _ ...Haha, it really does feel like you, Ci-  _ oh _ !” The Warrior almost lost balance when they felt a small but forceful impact from the dildo. A rhythm of thrusts began inside of them, shaking their insides. The Warrior laid forward, humping along with the sensation in a moment of ecstasy. Cid grunted in their ear as the Warrior moaned into their free hand, trying not to be too loud so as to not alert anyone by accident. It would prove harder to do as time went on as Cid slowed his thrusts but upped the force for a period. The Warrior yelped and bit their finger. They could hear Cid smirk on the Linkshell.

“How’s that feeling? Maybe,  _ ah _ , not as good as the original, but if I’m,  _ hm _ , not mistaken, this appears to be working.” The Warrior could not respond in turn, only letting out small moans to Cid for confirmation.

“Hmm, it appears you’re at a loss for words...is there not something you wish for me to do, my love?” Cid teased into the Warrior’s ear as they bit their finger harder. They could barely concentrate on the question, let alone think.

“P-Please...Please...H-Harder...I’m cl...I’m so…. _ ah--! _ ” The Warrior weakly spoke as they could feel the impact come faster and hit harder. Their whole insides were being shaken, their body hot from the sensation. Cid could be heard exerting his full force at this point, slamming into the Warrior’s body with his full length, edging closer and closer to the tipping point as the Warrior whined.

The two came together. The Warrior’s body twitched sporadically, pushing Cid’s length into themself fully a final time. Cid didn’t mention that the dildo came with a cum feature, and the liquid filled them whole. The Warrior fell flat on their front, breathing heavily while Cid’s crafted dick sat inside. They didn’t realize how much they had missed this feeling, or how much they craved Cid’s touch.

The Warrior’s eyes began watering as they tidied up the area, and Cid noticed right away as he cleaned up himself.

“Darling, is everything alright? Did something malfunction while…?” Cid’s gentle voice made the Warrior’s tears realize themselves instantly as they sniffed and rubbed their eyes.

“I really do miss you, you know that right?” The Warrior hugged their now-clean and safe-for-Scions wind-up Cid. All the Warrior heard in response was a hearty laugh, and they couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Of course, old friend. Of course I know you miss me, as I miss you ten times as much I assure you.” Cid sighed happily into the Linkshell. “It hurts to not be able to hold you in my arms for so long. But we can wait to touch again when there’s less strife on your end; I’ll make sure the reunion is worth the wait. You must get your rest now though dear, you can see me in your dreams for now until you return.” The Warrior nodded and bid Cid good night before ending their transmission, heading back into the Liberation camp quietly and awkwardly waving at the guard who seemed to be just as confused at them as when they first left.

That night, as they snuggled with the wind-up Cid minion, they dreamt of many things, but the faint moment of Cid in their dream made it worth the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and thank u for indulging in my silly hc regarding cid's wind-up toy lol ive had this in my head since i started STB... originally it was going to be set in the inn at Kugane but setting it later in the msq seemed more time appropriate. anyways stan cid


End file.
